


Сложности размножения

by IrhelSol, Noctis_Karell



Series: арбуз [33]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha!Xanxus, Alpha/Omega, Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Sawada Tsunayoshi, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Slash, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Цуна очень хотел девочку





	Сложности размножения

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** мат, 37YL! но они молоды душой!  
>  Написано на Битву пейрингов в 2017 году

Светило солнце и пели птички — отличный день. Благослови, Дева Мария, он ещё нормально видел и слышал, а то шестой десяток пошёл. Про таких альф, как он, говорили, что либо погибают к сорока, либо живут до сотни. Сотня — страшная цифра. Чтобы до неё дотянуть надо, наконец, съебать в какой-нибудь тихий уголок от всего этого огромного кагала родственников. А пока в редкие минуты он мог наслаждаться покоем. Теоретически. Савада вот был глуховат, и когда на него находило настроение — громко так, от души, трындел без умолку, слово не вставить. Но сейчас он тихо любовался цветами, которые вскоре вытопчут мелкие засранцы. Какой смысл вообще в этом уродском цветнике, если его участь решена заранее?  
  
Стареет он, что ли? Терпеливый стал. А Савада с возрастом привык к роскоши: то ванную ему с примочками, то массаж, то диетическую еду: растолстеть он, что ли, боялся, жевал свою траву. Подъебать Саваду можно было и вопросами о его бесконечных таблетках, отварах и прочей херне.  
  
— Савада! Ты свою таблетку выпил?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Таблетку!  
  
— Какую? Ту розовенькую или эту голубенькую, — он вытащил из кармана два пузырька. Ах ты, старый хрыч, ты же только делаешь вид, что пьёшь! Кажется, по выражению его морды, а может, своей грёбаной интуицией Савада понял, о чём Занзас подумал. Насупился и проворчал:  
  
— У них побочек много, тошнит, сонливость, аппетит пропадает.  
  
— Ясно. А беленькую?  
  
— Какая беленькая? — удивился Савада. — Она от чего?  
  
— Для мозгов, но тебя они не спасают, — припечатал Занзас.  
  
— Ты такой великодушный, наконец, признаёшь их наличие. — Лучики собрались вокруг глаз Савады, от улыбки потеплело в груди. Больше пятидесяти лет засранцу, почти седой, а лицо чистое, и взгляд всё такой же тяжёлый, не потускневший, и рот с каждым годом всё более насмешливый. Занзас отвернулся, потому что мысли о рте потянули несвоевременные желания. Лучше думать о руках, сухих и тёплых, дотронется — и вся занзасова ярость у ног Савады. Поначалу, когда такое произошло первых два или три раза, вся суть Занзаса протестовала, и он ругался почём зря, грозясь страшными расправами. Савада от такого прятался по углам, и когда Занзас его поймал, они едва не перегрызли друг другу глотки. «Ты резкий, злобный, психованый маньяк! И у тебя наверняка геморрой и цирроз печени! Я не буду твоим омегой! Ничьим не буду! Женюсь на Кёко, она бета, и дети будут бетами, я Верде попрошу!» «Я здоров! А ты дефектный сам и детей дефектными сделать хочешь! Да ты неудачник, наверняка в писсуар не попадаешь с двух метров!» Самое ужасное — попадал. Они, как два дебила, попёрлись меряться в дальности «стрельбы». Вышла позорная ничья.  
  
Женили их под дулами пистолетов. Нет, их брать на мушку было бессмысленно, а вот пригрозить расправой Савадовым друзьям, обещать спалить Варийский замок и посадить офицеров в Вендикаре старый говнюк Тимотео додумался.  
  
На регистрацию брака Савада явился в драных джинсах и чёрной футболке, на грани течки, а потому в перчатках Вонголы. Занзас скрипел зубами, надувал ноздри, вдыхая головокружительный запах, от которого кипела кровь и дыбились волосы на загривке и руках. Член тоже встал. Савада заметил и показал Занзасу фак. После церемонии они целых три года не трахались и почти не виделись, под венец их тоже было не затащить — хрен потом брак расторгнешь, а они надеялись разбежаться. А на четвёртый после бракосочетания день рождения Савады Занзаса затащили на празднование: до сих пор он намеренно их игнорировал, как и Савада — его. В итоге они расхуячили поместье, подравшись, и Савада, гнида такая, победил. А потом взял и отдался, ёбнутый омега.  
  
Любовь нагрянула через десять лет после расписки. Притёрлись, привыкли, начали понимать друг друга, а потом однажды на яхте Савада обернулся, ветер бросил волосы ему в лицо, Савада сощурился, радостно, даже счастливо улыбаясь, и Занзас залюбовался облизанной солнцем фигурой в брызгах воды, цветных и ярких. Ещё и чайка нагадила на счастье. На обоих.  
  
Они обвенчались. Тогда-то и зачали первого ребёнка, и Занзас оценил то, как его муж-омега влияет на него. Не надо пламени Дождя, дыхательных гимнастик, пазлов для медитации и прочих ухищрений. Идеальный для Занзаса муж, хороший отец и слишком мягкий дедушка. Муштровать эту мелочь надо!  
  
Но у сыновей, особенно омег, были свои взгляды на воспитание, и потому внуков и внучек Занзас учил стрелять втихомолку. А Савада его прикрывал. И если он был против того, чтобы обучать детей управлению пламенем в боевых целях, то с внуками считал: «чем бы дитя ни тешилось». Правда, Занзас иногда подозревал, что Савада не о внуках.  
  
Мелкотня высыпала во двор, распрыгалась, разоралась. Анжело пулялся из водяного пистолета и окатил Занзаса мощной струёй. Вот тебе и отдохнул. Занзас в отместку хуйнул в клопа пламенем, не сильно, только чтобы оплавить пистолет и превратить воду в пар. Поднялся визг, клопы набросились на Занзаса, и тот от души всем навалял. Шутливая драка переросла в игрульки, и один из близняшек попросил покатать на плечах.  
  
— На плечах у папки виси, — проворчал Занзас, пару раз высоко подбросил пацанёнка и дал ему поджопник, отправляя к остальным. Он и Савада, памятуя о своём детстве и воспитании отцов, с детьми возились сами. Мелюзга же, устав от строгого воспитания папаш, сама тянулась к дедам: с ними можно было пошалить.  
  
На поясницу легла рука, и Занзас обернулся. Савада подкрался тихо, как кошка.  
  
— Не надорвись, а то опять обращаться к Луссурии и неизвестно, какие побочки будут в этот раз. В прошлый отделались вторым веком как у ящерицы.  
  
— Вот пусть своего павлина и лечит, — огрызнулся Занзас (кричать было не обязательно, Савада прекрасно читал по губам, только иногда вредничал и делал вид, что не может) и едва не подпрыгнул: Савада ущипнул его за задницу. Это означало — у кое-кого игривое настроение.  
  
— Выпить и покурить, — понимающе сказал Занзас и оглянулся на нянюшку, стоящую неподалёку; казалось, она пасла не только клопов, но и его с Савадой. Пить и курить им было строго запрещено.  
  
— Да, и может, не только это, — Савада облизнул губы, глаза у него горели рыжим.  
  
«Секс», — радостно подумал Занзас и расправил плечи.  
  
Подбежала Мария, жалобно посмотрела на Саваду:  
  
— Дедушка Цуна, зажги мне пламя!  
  
— Рико вкатит тебе за это пиздюлей, — заржал Занзас. Это зрелище стоило того. Рико налетал с обвинениями в том, что Цуна потакает прихотям и портит детей, как вихрь, и разбивался о благожелательную невозмутимость отца — не иначе, тот у старика Тимотео набрался. Пиздюлей вкатить Саваде могли только его мама и Реборн, но мать почила не так давно, а Реборн старался держаться от них подальше. Говорил: «Захочу себе на жопу приключения, приеду». Здравый подход.  
  
Савада присел на корточки — и как у него колени не болели? — рыжее пламя занялось ровным тёплым свечением, он притянул к себе Марию, та запустила маленькие пальчики в густые волосы деда и ткнулась лбом в посмертное пламя. У Марии вспыхнул слабый, но отчётливый Туман, она рассмеялась и бросилась пугать братьев и сестёр мелкими иллюзиями.  
  
— Савада, давно хотел спросить, откуда у нашей внучки пламя Тумана. У её родителей Тумана вроде нет. Ты мне с кем-то изменял?  
  
Занзас долго не решался об этом заговорить, он любил Саваду и верил ему, раньше он бы не смог простить измены, а сейчас понял — примет что угодно. Наверное, по прошествии стольких лет это становилось уже неважным. В конце концов, Савада все равно остался с ним.  
  
Странно посмотрев, Савада признался:  
  
— Если ты помнишь, вынашивал я Рико с проблемами. Я не говорил тебе, тогда и так хватало проблем, но у меня едва не случился выкидыш. Мукуро смог вселиться в меня, как в медиума, и с помощью иллюзий, подпитанных Небом, сохранить плод здоровым до самого рождения. Я так и не понял, отразилось ли это на самом Рико, но на его детях, на Марии, так точно — да.  
  
Занзас с минуту помолчал, почёсывая щетину и переваривая новость. Потом выдал:  
  
— Я что, трахался с твоим хранителем Тумана?!  
  
— У Мукуро до сих пор моральная травма, — серьёзно заявил Савада и расхохотался, хитрожопый подлец. Занзас выдохнул и пригрозил ему кулаком. Эту новость ему точно надо запить.  
  
Напоследок он гаркнул:  
  
— П-о-о-о-стро-о-о-йсь!  
  
И все клопы сбились в кучу. Толкаясь, выстроились в ряд, и шестнадцать пар глаз уставились на своих дедов.  
  
— Пасётесь здесь ещё полчаса, потом все — все! — идёте за Андромедой жрать! Кто будет капризничать, того отшлёпаю.  
  
— Да!  
  
— Потом по горшкам и в люльку, набираться сил!  
  
— Да!  
  
— Но перед сном можете попросить дедушку Сквало рассказать сказку, — с заговорщическим видом добавил Савада. То ли до сих пор мстил за тунца, которого притащил Сквало Каваллоне в будущем с Бьякураном, то ли давал возможность Сквало лишний раз повозиться с детворой: выбрав Ямамото, тоже альфу, детей он иметь не мог, а усыновлять не хотел, поэтому нянчился с занзасовым выводком вместе с мужем и Ураганом. Вот только сказки он терпеть не мог.  
  


***

  
Савада сидел на тахте, сворачивал самокрутку и жадно смотрел на Занзаса. Тот разливал виски по стаканам и раскладывал лёд. Савада облизнул край бумаги, склеил косяк и поджёг от своего пламени. Ох и заберёт его. Делали они всё это тайком, потому что сначала хранители, а потом и дети заявили, что они позорят имя Вонголы. А они всего лишь однажды ужрались в говно, и накурились, и танцевали вальс на бортике фонтана в центре Милана. Ну, ещё они устроили костёр на пляже во Франции и прыгали через него голышом. На похоронах мудака Тимотео они с Савадой скурили бокс травы. Им потом мерещился Девятый повсюду. Оказалось, это воля кольца Неба им услужила. Типа старик присматривал за ними, говнюк. Чуть с катушек не съехали.  
  
Савада в очередной раз затянулся, допил виски — Занзас его поцеловал и отобрал косяк.  
  
— Занзас, а давай заведём ещё ребёнка, — мечтательно и очень трезво произнёс Савада. Занзас подавился дымом.  
  
— У тебя пятеро сыновей! И вообще, последних двух ты не смог выносить. Пожалей себя и мои нервы!  
  
— Я девочку хочу, — жалобно заявил Савада. — А у меня одни парни. Внучки это другое.  
  
— С Мукуро трахаться не буду!  
  
— И не надо, — Савада сел напротив Занзаса, взял его за плечи и с азартом выпалил: — Я узнавал. Учёные придумали искусственную матку. Теперь альфы могут выносить ребёнка тоже. Пересадим его после пятого месяца. Тебе понравится!  
  
— Че-е-го-о?!  
  
— Ну разве тебе самому не интересно, каково это? — спросил Савада, глядя на него таким взглядом, словно они вернулись на десятилетия в прошлое, к началу Конфликта колец, щенячьим и наивным. Страшно, раньше Занзасу хотелось убивать от такого царапающего что-то в его, вроде как, отбитой душе взгляда, а сейчас он тупо не знал, как отказаться. «Сраная любовь», — мысленно и печально констатировал он.  
  
— Альфы, вообще-то, на то и альфы, чтобы детей делать, — попробовал воззвать он к здравому рассудку, — природой в нас не заложено...  
  
— Да на хуй природу, — беспечно ответил Савада, с наслаждением затягиваясь, — это же истинная победа человеческого гения над животным миром!  
  
По всей видимости, Саваду уже уносило куда-то в эмпирические дали. Занзас отобрал косяк и покачал головой.  
  
— И как оно в меня влезет? — спросил он, ощущая сладко-горький дым, оседающий на языке, — у меня ж там это... кишки, печень, ещё селезёнка была, вроде... и эти, как их там, почки. Точно, почки!  
  
То ли косяк был крут, то ли в почках реально была некая истина, но Занзас задумался.  
  
— Она ж у тебя одна, — вдруг вспомнил Савада, — вторую отбили лет так двадцать назад. Так что вот тебе и свободное место!  
  
Логично. С этим спорить было трудно. На место отбитой почки пока никакой другой орган не претендовал. Даже печень, а ведь цирроз не дремлет и всё такое.   
  
— Так что ты думаешь? — спросил Савада.  
  
— О том, что печень не претендует на место почки.  
  
Чёрт! Это же было реально глупо! Занзас глубоко затянулся. Если бы он был печенью, то непременно отвоевал бы себе свободное место. Тупой орган!  
  
— Идиот, — Савада отобрал у него косяк, — я о детях. Родишь мне девочку или слабо?  
  
— Ха! Думаешь, я такой слабак, что не смогу?! — моментально взъярился Занзас. — Но всё-таки, ты думаешь, на место почки поместится твоя искусственная матка? Ты размеры-то хоть сравнил!  
  
— Слушай, да не в курсе я, куда оно там запихивается, я не врач! Знаю, что методика опробована и работает. А тебе просто страшно.  
  
Занзасу страшно не было. Он честно не понимал, на кой хер им ещё дети, когда самим скоро закапываться. Но так сложилось, что если Саваде что-то стукало в голову — переубеждать становилось бесполезно. Как говорится: «проще дать, чем объяснить, почему — нет».  
  
— У тебя организм сильнее моего, — продолжал увещевать Савада, непослушными пальцами расстёгивая на себе рубашку, — у нас получится!  
  
— Угу, — ответил Занзас, уже особо не думая, на что соглашался. Кажется, у них всё-таки будет секс!  
  


***

  
У них получилось зачать. И судя по УЗИ — таки девочку. Савада приплясывал от счастья, разве что из пистолета не палил, Занзас пил. Они всё-таки съебались от родни и хранителей, сделав вид, что отправились в круиз, а сами перебрались в домик в Катании. Тихо и зелено. И никто не полощет мозги. Их авантюру вряд ли бы кто одобрил.  
  
Занзас ждал, что вот-вот Савада станет раздражительным или ещё хуже, обидчивым, и в мае придётся доставать арбузы и персики, но странным образом токсикоз в этот раз Саваду миловал. Зато у Занзаса взыграл родительский инстинкт. Он заказывал по интернету кружевные дитячьи платьица и ленты и представлял, как будет заплетать дочери косички. Даже тренировался на Саваде. У дочурки обязательно будут шикарные чёрные волосы, чёрные глазища, ладно, большие, как у Савады, и смуглая кожа. Она будет похожа на Занзаса больше, чем кто-либо из детей и внуков. Не только внешне, но и характером. Если уж ему донашивать и рожать, пускай ребёнок пойдёт в альфу-отца. Хоть какая-то моральная компенсация!  
  
Занзас готовился. Он жрал мясо, пил и курил от души три месяца, чтобы потом от всего этого отказаться решительным волевым усилием. Все непомерные жертвы ради ребёнка. Он даже зарядку по утрам стал делать! И подкладывал под футболку подушку, представляя себя с пузом. Получалось всё равно плохо. Он довольно хреново представлял себя в роли «основного родителя». К тому же за годы жизни с Савадой он привык, что с пузом ходит именно тот. И выглядело это... нормально, в отличие от собственных попыток изобразить беременность.  
  
Занзас вообще смутно понимал, почему согласился на эту авантюру, в очередной раз на собственной шкуре убеждаясь, что наркотики до добра не доводят.  
  
А срок пересадки плода неумолимо приближался. Савада радостно сиял как неохватный радиоактивный шар на небе. Занзас всё больше нервничал и хотел, что есть силы хотел пойти на попятную. Но это уже означало рискнуть здоровьем мужа. А хоронить его раньше времени Занзас не собирался. Он вообще надеялся, что им уготовано ещё лет этак сорок, после чего можно будет торжественно, на очередную годовщину, упиться до отключки и счастливо сдохнуть, пуская пьяные пузыри. Идеальный план.  
  


***

  
— Ты готов? — Савада, лежащий на соседней каталке протянул ему руку. Занзас легко сжал сухие и холодные пальцы. Нет, чёрт побери, он не был готов, но какое это теперь имело значение? Поэтому он только мрачно угукнул и кинул столпившимся вокруг них врачам:  
  
— Начинайте.  
  


***

  
Занзас проснулся и почувствовал, что что-то не так. У него было пузо как у заядлого пиволюбителя. Он откинул простыню и уставился на свой округлившийся живот. Так, спокойно, дышим ровно. Если Савада смог пережить это пять раз, то и Занзас один сможет.  
  
Когда вошла медсестра-бета, Занзас не выдержал и заорал.  
  
Он беременный!  
  
Вскоре прискакал Савада. Под больничной робой угадывались бинты, но он даже не заикнулся про самочувствие, зато назойливо спрашивал о нём Занзаса, поправлял ему подушку, лапал живот и был отвратительно счастлив.  
  
— Я не больной, я беременный, — отмахивался Занзас. Лучше бы уж больной. Хотя нет, разницы никакой.  
  
— Полюби её. Она твой ребёнок, — ласково говорил Савада, положив голову ему на грудь. Занзас старался.  
  
Ночью не спалось, и он с трепетом и лёгким омерзением гладил живот. Хотелось застрелиться. Или хотя бы напиться, а утром обнаружить похмелье, а не это.  
  
Показалось или что-то — кто-то — толкнулся в ладонь. Накрыло ужасом, а через второй толчок — умилением. Нехреново его мотало.  
  
— Не спится? Мне тоже.  
  
Занзас вспомнил давно забытую колыбельную, которую ему пела мать в детстве. И он запел на мотив марша, отбивая ритм ладонью по деревянному остову кровати:  
  
— Прожектор шарит торопливо по пригоркам,  
А ночь от этого мне кажется темней...  
  
Со всех сторон застучали и заголосили беременные омеги, но Занзас был неумолим.  
  


***

  
Вокруг были одни пузатые омеги. Занзас чувствовал себя неуютно и бесился под прицелом удивлённых, восхищённых, а то и брезгливых взглядов, они уже поперёк горла стояли. Цветник, мать его. Пусть Савада заберёт его домой и сам любуется, ему можно.  
  
От густого запаха беременных омег Занзаса тошнило. А может, тошнило от другого. Занзас стоял в коридоре больницы и с удивлением чувствовал, как та витаминизированная бурда, которой его накормили утром, поднимается наружу, желая вновь явить себя миру. Прикинув, что до туалета он просто не успеет, Занзас решил, что его новое состояние не повод отказывать себе в привычном поведении. Поэтому с достоинством подойдя к кусту с диффенбахией, просто и быстро проблевался в кадку.  
  
Зря он это сделал. От стайки омег это явно не укрылось, да и Занзас не старался, нахуй надо. Но вот того, что вся эта брюхатая стая ринется напролом к туалету и палатам, где он на тот момент и находился, Занзас не ожидал.  
  
В коридоре образовалась небольшая пробка. Кто-то истерично завопил, что, кажется, рожает. Медперсонал срочно кинулся в толпу, одарив Занзаса взглядами, какие не положены тем, кто приносил клятву Гиппократа.  
  
Глядя, как омег разводят по палатам, он пробормотал:  
  
— Блядь, как же мне повезло, что я альфа.  
  
После чего кинул тоскливый взгляд на свой живот. Альфа он или нет, но от позора его это не спасло. А то, что своё положение он рассматривал как весьма позорное, отрицать не мог, даже вспоминая искреннее восхищение некоторых его поступком.  
  
Хотелось курить и виски, но на всё это предстояло положить большой и толстый болт. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока ребёнка из него не вынут.  
  
Почувствовав, что его опять накрывает тошнотой, Занзас вновь повернулся к диффенбахии:  
  
— Привет, фикус, это снова я...  
  
Оставалось пережить приход Савады.  
  


***

  
— Когда я смогу отсюда убраться? — вопрошал Занзас, закатив глаза, когда муж в очередной раз затолкал его в кровать.  
  
— Как только врачи убедятся, что нет осложнений... Ты ляг, полежи лучше.  
  
— Иди нахуй.  
  
— Я серьёзно, — угрюмо произнёс Савада, — поясница болеть будет.  
  
— Нахуй поясницу! — взорвался Занзас. — Я ухожу домой, всё!  
  
— Но... — Савада встал напротив двери, собираясь помешать ему вырваться к выходу, — нельзя. Врачи ещё не убедились, что всё нормально.  
  
— Ты же утверждал, что это проверенная методика!  
  
— Ну да, но случаи бывают разные.  
  
— Савада, ты не понимаешь, — прошипел Занзас, — ещё один долбаный день в обществе «беременяшек с пузожителями», и я начну убивать.  
  
К чести Савады надо было сказать, что тот никогда не страдал выпадением мозга при беременности. Да, хотел странного и был малость психанут, но не настолько, как большинство омег, лежавших в клинике.  
  
— Ну а если что-то пойдёт не так?! — в отчаянии спросил Савада.  
  
— Тогда и думать будем. Всё, пусти меня. У меня назначена встреча.  
  
— С кем это?  
  
— С фикусом!  
  
— Чего?!  
  
Занзас ничего не ответил и рванул к двери, отталкивая благоверного с дороги. С обедом, видимо, придётся расстаться.  
  
Вообще, Занзас, как и полагается одному из высших «чинов» Вонголы, лежал в отдельной палате с туалетом. Но блевать в кадку ему нравилось чисто назло.  
  
Савада забрал его из клиники тем же вечером. На прощание медперсонал вручил Занзасу многострадальную кадку с фикусом.  
  
  
Занзас жрал. Мясо, пасту, фрукты и овощи, солёную красную рыбу со сладким чаем и арбуз с брынзой, квашеную капусту — привет от Джиг — с вареньем и мороженое с перцем. Савада молча готовил (слуг в доме они не держали), маленький, кажется, совсем поседевший и осунувшийся, и морщинки вокруг глаз у него были не от улыбки. Но двигался споро, реагировал мгновенно, не скажешь, что за полтинник перевалило, в поместье Вонголы он был более… расслабленный и ленивый, сто ли, позволяющий себе побыть — скорей уж прикинуться — немного старым и слегка больным? И на его фоне Занзас, со своим дурацким пузом, болящими коленями и поясницей, казался себе ужасным. А Савада с каждым днём смотрел на него всё более тревожно, и Занзаса это бесило. А ещё он пугался.  
  
Занзас блевал: интоксикация организма на третьем триместре беременности самая тяжёлая. Обнимался с унитазом Занзас раз двадцать пять на дню. И стремительно худел, как в ужастике Кинга. Он стал похож на беременную подшипником саранчу. Врачи разводили руками и предлагали аборт — вынуть ребёнка, верная смерть, мать их, суки. Он столько пережил и зря?! Да пошли все эти врачи на хуй Луссурии! Чтоб им вечно у Маммон быть в должниках! И когда Савада заикнулся о Мукуро, Занзас сумрачно глянул на пузо, помассировал поясницу и обречённо махнул рукой.  
  


***

  
Когда Мукуро увидел Занзаса, то даже не попытался сделать приличное выражение лица, а тут же, на пороге, заржал, роняя небольшой чемодан на пол. Он ржал до слёз и соплей, прикуривая тонкую сигарету, не в силах остановиться.  
  
Занзас смотрел на него и думал о цветочках, о фикусе, наконец о том, сколько раз Мукуро ложился под нож пластического хирурга — и с удовольствием подправлял его работу, — главное не о своём желании убивать.  
  
— Проржался? — буркнул Занзас, когда Мукуро докурил и шумно высморкался в платок.  
  
— Я думал, это Саваде Цунаёши нужна помощь, как в тот раз… а тут ты. Расскажу кому — не поверят.  
  
— Если ты кому-нибудь что-нибудь скажешь, я тебя четвертую, сварю и съем!  
  
— Напугал ежа голой жопой, — Мукуро смерил Занзаса очень выразительным взглядом и вновь согнулся в приступе гомерического хохота.  
  
Наверное, это была не такая уж хорошая идея позвать этого идиота. Но Савада так рьяно его убеждал… кстати.  
  
— А почему он с чемоданом? — Занзас перевёл взгляд на мужа.  
  
— Ну, я не знаю, на сколько всё это затянется, — пожал тот плечами.  
  
— Я не хочу жить в одном доме с этим.  
  
Мукуро разогнулся и с усмешкой, не сулящей ничего хорошего, возвестил:  
  
— Привыкай. Потому что «это» будет жить в тебе.  
  
Занзас представил себе масштабы трагедии, и ему стало дурно. По-настоящему. Хорошо, что фикус так и стоял в коридоре.  
  
Через пару минут Занзас и Мукуро отползли от бедного, грустного и заблёванного растения, вперив друг в друга далеко не ласковые взгляды.  
  
— Будешь блевать при мне, и я за свой организм не ручаюсь, — посулил Мукуро, вытирая рот рукавом.  
  
— Шах и мат, кретин! Блевать будешь ты! — радостно произнёс Занзас. — В моём теле…  
  
— Всё-всё, хватит! — вмешался Савада. — Давайте о деле.  
  
— Ты мне будешь должен, Савада Цунаёши, — заявил Мукуро.  
  
— Хорошо, — серьёзно ответил Савада, явно готовый к подобному заявлению. — Пять совместных миссий с Хибари. Максимум пятнадцать трупов. И припугните Семью Джульберта… Ну, как вы умеете, — Савада улыбнулся так мягко и ласково, что вздрогнули и Занзас, и Мукуро.  
  
— Савада Цунаёши, ты хитрожопый мудак, ты знаешь? — восхищённо прицокнул Мукуро.  
  
— Знаю, — вздохнул Савада и скромно улыбнулся, словно монашка. Занзас в очередной раз за месяц подумал, что любит мужа, что его школа не прошла бесследно. Ну, не только его… Савада вообще был той ещё штучкой, и уж если имел цель, напоминал эсминец. И только любовью — и немного уважением — Занзас мог объяснить, что позволял Саваде всё это и терпел, терпел, терпел.  
  
Мукуро открыл чемоданчик и извлёк револьвер, на вид — из слоновой кости со странной гравировкой.  
  
— Мне надо будет выстрелить в тебя особой пулей, в ней частички моей кости и крови, это так интимно, — томно простонал Мукуро, весело блестя глазами, и Занзас оттопырил средний палец. — Да ладно, она соединит нас, как венчание на небесах… Шучу! Просто сделает так, чтобы я мог использовать твоё тело примерно как медиума, посмотреть, что с ним не так и, если смогу, — помочь.  
  
— Обязательно стрелять? Просто поцарапать своей вилкой не можешь? — насупился Занзас. — И что значит «если смогу помочь»?! — взъярился он. — Я своё тело для пустого эксперимента и игр не дам!  
  
— Успокойся, Занзас, — Савада тронул его за плечо, погладил, и Занзас сначала раздражённо фыркнул, а потом набухшая под рёбрами истерика растворилась, как пена в море. Как пузырьки в выдохшейся газировке. Лопнули, как икринки на языке. Поесть, что ли?  
  
— В меня он тоже стрелял. И если я замечу, что он играется, использует тебя в своих целях или не выполняет условия… — Савада хрустнул артритными костяшками кулака и зажёг пламя на лбу, похожий на парафиновую свечку. Мукуро кисло скривился.  
  
— Эта пуля впустит меня на иной уровень в сознание и тело, чем когда я царапаю трезубцем. Но не забирает сознание. И мы можем меняться. Например, я уступлю тебе право орошать фикус своим завтраком.  
  
— Заткнись. — Ещё посмотрим, кто кого… — Я хочу знать, что не так с моей девочкой.  
  
— Родительские чувства матери, это так мило, — фальшиво улыбнулся Мукуро, и Занзас отвесил ему подзатыльник, так, что Мукуро едва не клюнул лбом стену.  
  
— Ауч! Вот этого, пожалуйста, не надо! Я против домашнего насилия! Босс Вонголы, ты обещал позаботиться о моём теле!  
  
— Пыль стряхивать буду, отгонять мух и протирать тряпочкой, — кивнул Савада, и Занзас снова заржал. Мукуро сделал вид, что оскорбился до глубины своей иллюзорной душонки и, возможно, затаил обиду с последствиями, но на деле же, знал Занзас, пронять таким его было сложно; если ты не плясал вокруг туманного ублюдка, ублажая его высокомерную натуру, он быстро скучнел и терял интерес. А тех, кто мог равно ответить, даже уважал. На свой манер.  
  
— Ладно, давай уж, стреляй.  
  
Мукуро прищурил один глаз — дебил, кто так стреляет! Промахнёшься же! — в красном замелькали цифры, медленно обнажил зубы и плавно нажал на спусковой крючок. Последнее, что видел Занзас — взволнованное лицо мужа.  
  
Занзаса отбросило назад, в сраную холодную темноту. Блядь, как в прорыве точке нуля. Но у Занзаса не было тут пуза. Он даже испугался — где? Зашарил руками по животу и смачно выругался.  
  
Темноту вспорол звук, как будто расстёгивали длинную железную молнию. Края реальности разошлись, в прореху сунулась чёрная грабля; пальцы, как узловатые ветки, перебрали воздух на манер паучьих лапок. Загробный голос возвестил:  
  
— Мне нужны твои мозги-и-и-и!  
  
Руки обдало жаром, но пламя не зажглось. Занзас недоумённо уставился на свои ладони. И в этот момент чёрная грабля схватила его за запястье.  
  
— Ага! С пламенем проблемы! — довольно возвестил Мукуро. Занзас моргнул. Потом протёр глаза кулаком. Нет, не глючится.  
  
Мукуро, белый как лунь, сморщенный как печёное яблоко, с глазами навыкат — проблемы с щитовидкой у него, что ли? — с тонким, неуместно аристократическим носом походил на сухое перекошенное дерево. Чёрное как негр.  
  
— Блядь, — с чувством произнёс Занзас и заржал, в который раз за день, хлопая себя по ляжкам. — Ты похож на фигурку какого-нибудь древнего божка из племени Мумбы Юмбы. Может, у тебя и алтарь есть? И твои слуги режут сисястых девственниц по праздникам в твою честь?  
  
— Твой муж был тактичнее, — скучающе заметил Мукуро, явно сдерживая досаду.  
  
— Что, воспел тебе оду? Или заикаться начал?  
  
— Нет, сказал «оригинально» и хлопнул рюмку коньяка.  
  
Занзас переварил услышанное. Крякнул, присев.  
  
— Ха! Так значит, не пластические операции, а иллюзии?  
  
— Это тоже иллюзия, — вкрадчиво произнёс Мукуро и дёрнул Занзаса на себя. Его руки вошли в живот, вдруг округлившийся, и Занзасу стало неприятно щекотно. Мукуро нахмурился и закусил губу.  
  
— Очень сильная девочка. Она пожирает тебя изнутри. И пламя в том числе. Ребёнок Неба, тело Савада Цунаёши, омеги и дона Вонголы, лучше заточено под него.  
  
— Оно и понятно, — раздражённо бросил Занзас. — Я смогу её доносить?  
  
Вдруг стало очень обидно. Он хуже Савады? Он же из принципа теперь доносит дитя!  
  
— Ну-у… Не знаю. Печень у тебя нездорова, могу заменить на иллюзию.  
  
— Нахуй печень! Я о малышке!  
  
— Да понял я, понял. Думаю, смогу изолировать её от тебя.  
  
— Она не сдохнет?  
  
— Нет, я это сделаю хитро: питательные вещества и кислород будут поступать нормально. Но, вероятно, дочь твоя родится без пламени и возможны другие побочки, которые я не могу предсказать.  
  
— Например?  
  
— Поганый характер?  
  
Занзас посмотрел на Мукуро как на говорящий ананас. Откровенно бредящий.  
  
— Для такой проблемы у меня есть Сквало.  
  
— Три руки, одно ухо, косоглазие, гермофродизм?  
  
— Пластические операции, — отрезал Занзас.  
  
— Отсутствие слуха и упрямое желание петь?  
  
— Мукуро, я не думал, что у тебя так плохо с воображением. Кончай хернёй маяться и приступай к делу.  
  
— Хорошо, — нараспев ответил Мукуро и влился в Занзаса целиком.  
  


***

  
Занзас лежал на подушках, и тошнило его как обычно. Но до туалета надо вставать, фикус, что ли, перенести сюда? Его бы, бедолагу, в землю пересадить. Но куда тогда Занзас будет блевать? Хм…  
  
В кровать лёг Савада. Взбил подушку у Занзаса под шеей, выключил свет, обнял одной рукой Занзаса за пузо.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Занзас.  
  
— Спокойной ночи.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Мукуро.  
  
— Спокойной ночи.  
  


***

  
С Мукуро, оказалось, можно поговорить. А ещё он сдержал обещание и подлатал печень. В честь этого они спрятались в погребе и решили погонять винные пары по телу. Мукуро божился, что девочке это не повредит.  
  
— Весь мир и мы — это сон Будды, — задушевно вещал Мукуро, разливая вино по бокалам.  
  
— А я верю, что мы произошли и эволюционировали из планктона в первичном супе. Кстати, закусить есть чем?  
  
— Я взял сыр, оливки, салат, французскую булку — себе, и тебе ливерную колбасу и круассаны с шоколадом, как ты любишь.  
  
— Отлично.  
  
После второй бутылки Занзас уже не чувствовал себя шизофреником.  
  
— Кстати, насчёт девственниц, — вдруг заметил Мукуро, — есть ритуал, можно было принести жертву ребёнку, и всего этого не понадобилось бы.  
  
— Ты двинулся совсем? Какие, нахуй, ритуалы?!   
  
— В мире много непознанного, друг мой, — Мукуро откровенно усмехался.  
  
— А, — отмахнулся Занзас, — Савада на такое бы все равно не согласился.  
  
— А на пятнадцать трупов согласен.  
  
— Так то ж не девственниц или младенцев.  
  
Хотя в заявлении Мукуро был свой резон. Зная Саваду, тот и приказ убить Люцифера отдавал бы после долгих раздумий. А что, может, тот еще исправится?  
  
Мукуро ничего не успел ответить, наверху послышались топот, крики и стрельба. Заорав: «моё тело», Мукуро куда-то пропал. Занзас неуклюже поднялся и потопал смотреть, что случилось.  
  
По дому носился Гокудера и вопил: «Я защищу вас от этого ублюдка, Десятый!», Мукуро отбивал пули трезубцем и просил Саваду перестать смеяться и остановить свою Правую руку. На старости лет паранойя Гокудеры Хаято переросла в настоящий маразм.  
  
— Что здесь, мать вашу, происходит? — гаркнул Занзас. Гокудера обернулся, вздрогнул и выстрелил. В него.  
  
Савада дернулся наперерез — врезался в Мукуро, толкнув на Занзаса, и они вдвоем рухнули на пол.  
  
Раздался треск и грохот. Последний относился непосредственно к Гокудере, который, выпучив глаза, упал мордой вниз. Савада, стоя над ним, печально рассматривал треснувший горшок с диффенбахией, которая опасно накренилась, грозясь вывалиться из удобренной земли.  
  
— Все в порядке? — осторожно поставив растение на пол, спросил Савада.  
  
— Ага, — ошалело ответил Занзас, на котором все еще пластом лежал матерящийся сквозь зубы Мукуро.  
  
— Ты… ты, — вместе с медленно поднимающимся хранителем Тумана медленно поднималась и истерика оного, — ты, блядь, хотел меня убить! Это я, мать твою, должен пытаться это сделать! Я! А между прочим — помирать скоро, а я ещё не закрыл гештальт! А ты… да я…  
  
Чувствуя, что сейчас Савада отправится гулять по какому-нибудь пути Ада, Занзас мобилизовал все свои силы, встал, схватил многострадальную кадку и почти ласково опустил её на голову Мукуро.  
  
— Еб твою мать, — удивленно произнёс тот и рухнул рядом с Гокудерой.  
  
— Ну и зачем? — обречённо спросил Савада, проверяя пульс у обоих. — Вот что теперь делать?  
  
Занзас пожал плечами, и горшок все-таки раскололся на две половины. К ногам посыпалась земля и, окончательно потерявшая веру в человечество, диффенбахия.  
  
— Хаято — закопать, — мрачно изрёк Занзас, — а этот оклемается. И вообще, я тебе жизнь спасал!  
  
— Мы не будем никого закапывать, — твердо произнёс Савада, подбирая с пола несчастное растение, — кроме этого. Пойду посажу в саду, может приживётся.  
  
— А эти? — Занзас ткнул пальцем в обморочных.  
  
— Что — эти? Придут в себя, и мы всё объясним. Гокудеру отправим обратно домой, Мукуро… он поймет и простит. Наверное. Если ты извинишься.  
  
— Чего-о?! — рявкнул Занзас. — Я?! Перед ним?! Охуел?!  
  
— Но ты же его горшком треснул, — невинно хлопая ресницами, произнес Савада.  
  
— Ты его толкнул! — возмутился Занзас.  
  
— Да? Не припомню… склероз, наверное. Я ведь опять забыл выпить ту беленькую таблеточку. Ладно, я пошёл, твой фикус ждёт новой жизни.  
  
— Это я, блядь, жду тут новой жизни! — крикнул ему вслед Зазнзас, оставшись в тяжелой задумчивости на поле боя.  
  
— Ой, бля-я, — простонал Мукуро, — что это сейчас было?  
  
— Э-э-э… — выдавил Занзас, взгляд его непроизвольно заметался по комнате.  
  
— Моя голова, — держась за затылок, Мукуро нетвёрдо встал на ноги. — Хаято? А он что тут делает?  
  
Занзас мысленно поблагодарил обычную небольшую потерю памяти после сотрясения мозга.  
  
— Он пытался тебя убить, — безразлично бросил Занзас, рассматривая комья земли на полу. И ведь даже не врал.  
  
— Что, опять? — страдальчески подняв голову к потолку, произнес Мукуро. — Господи, ну какого хрена? Как он вообще меня нашёл?!  
  
— У него талант.  
  
Это было правдой. Гокудера всегда оказывался поблизости, если рядом с Савадой появлялся Мукуро. Который, по мнению Гокудеры, обязательно должен был убить Десятого. Что поделаешь, старость не радость. Во всяком случае, не для всех.  
  
Когда Савада вернулся, Гокудера был уложен на диван стараниями Мукуро, а Занзас лениво курил сигарету.  
  
— Тебе же нельзя! — возмутился Савада, выдёргивая её из рук и нервно затягиваясь сам.  
  
— Ну и куда этого? — Занзас достал из-за уха вторую сигарету и прикурил пламенем. О, хорошо, забористо пошло.  
  
Савада всплеснул было руками, но потом подумал и посмотрел на Мукуро, прижимающего к затылку кусок вынутого из морозилки мяса.  
  
— Ты его, часом, курить отучить не можешь? Ну, не знаю, ментальным внушением или чем-нибудь ещё…  
  
— Могу, — Мукуро поморщился. — Но не буду. Пусть лучше курит, когда нервничает, а не то подбирай за ним трупы и плати за постройку новых домов.  
  
Доля истины в этом, конечно, была.  
  
— А как же ребёнок?  
  
— Я её защитил. Но мне надо будет вернуться.  
  
— Надолго? — напрягся Занзас.  
  
— Навсегда, — мило улыбнулся Мукуро, но вовремя спохватился. — До твоих родов. Чем ты там рожать-то будешь?  
  
— Кесарево, — процедил Занзас, испытывая почти непреодолимое желание потушить сигарету о хранителя Тумана. Но проснуться потом в виде осьминога не хотелось. — С этим что делать будем?  
  
— Я вызову такси, — тихо сказал Савада, — его заберут.  
  
— Может, сразу в дурку? — простонал Мукуро. — Я, конечно, люблю внимание к моей скромной персоне, но не такое, чтоб меня этим вниманием били по затылку.  
  
— А как же? — не понял Савада.  
  
— Гокудера пизданул его кадкой с фикусом по башке, что тут неясного, — вмешался Занзас.  
  
— А-а-а, — понимающе ответил Савада. — Мукуро, тебе врач нужен.  
  
— Переживу, — отмахнулся тот. — Милый Кёя и не так бил.  
  
Гокудера слабо заворочался на диване, и в руках Мукуро тут же возник горшочек с орхидеями. Который разлетелся в черепки от встречи с затылком Гокудеры.  
  
— Попрошу таксиста отвезти его в больницу, — со вздохом подытожил Савада.  
  
— В психушку? — уточнил Занзас, но Савада посмотрел на него долгим пронзительным взглядом, под которым Занзас понял, что он мудак и кретин. И что ему даже стыдно. Совсем чуть-чуть. Наверное, гормоны от беременности расшалились. Кстати, он сегодня принимал волшебные гормональные таблеточки? А то его опять потянуло на куртуазные романы и третьего «Терминатора»*.  
  
Такси приехало быстро. Водитель, увидав сурового Занзаса с пузом и пистолетом для верности, согласился везти Гокудеру хоть в кругосветное путешествие.  
  
— А давай! — радостно воскликнул Занзас, скрывшись в доме. Через пару минут он появился с чемоданом, в котором были деньги — настоящими, и всеми необходимыми документами на водителя и Гокудеру — не настоящими, ясно дело.  
  
Охуевший в край водитель таращился во все глаза, когда Занзас кинул это всё на переднее сидение.   
  
— Привет от мафии, дружище, — и оскалился в улыбке, которая сулила знакомство с Данте и его экскурсионной программой тем, кто ослушается. — Отвезёшь его куда подальше, чтобы не ушёл. Денег тебе на кругосветку и бензин. Документы тут. Устрой нашему престарелому другу отпуск.  
  
— Но машина не проедет по океану, — затравленно произнёс водила, потея и бледнея.  
  
— А мне похуй. Хоть подводную лодку себе найдите. Всё, чао. Когда очухается, скажи, что Савада приказал упасть в целительный отдых и новые впечатления. Всё понял?  
  
Повторять не пришлось. Водитель дал по газам так, словно за ним гнались все четыре всадника Апокалипсиса. Занзас кинул ему вслед бычок и вернулся в дом.  
  
— Ну, надеюсь, теперь Хаято найдёт нас нескоро. — Савада скорбно поджал губы, оглядывая гостиную. Видимо, терзался между дружбой и здравым смыслом. Или не одобрял разведённый бардак — убирать же ему.  
  
— Я тоже, — подал голос Мукуро. — Он меня уже заебал до печёнок. Представляешь, прихожу я недавно домой, а там всё заминировано. Даже противотанковые мины в комнате валялись.  
  
— Это в особняке Вонголы? — сглотнул Савада.  
  
— Ну а где же ещё.  
  
— Но там же дети!  
  
— Мои апартаменты теперь охраняет пятиглавый дракон с восемью ногами, им хватит, чтобы туда не соваться? Сапёров я вызывал, но они почему-то не приехали.  
  
Занзас хохотнул.  
  
— Да кто поверит, что у тебя в комнате противотанковая мина?  
  
— А ещё растяжки и ещё куча непонятной херни.  
  
— Вот-вот, я бы не поверил.  
  
— Я позвоню знакомому, он всё уберёт, — сказал Савада.  
  
— Ламбо, что ли?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Но он не сапёр, — припомнил Занзас. — Или ты за все подкинутые гранаты ему мстишь?  
  
— Придётся научиться, — уклончиво ответил Савада, набирая номер на телефоне. — Привет, Ламбо. Как там твой артрит? А, понятно. Я вот звоню по делу. Ты знаешь, что сапёр ошибается всего один раз?  
  
И ушёл говорить в другую комнату.  
  
— А где ты жил тогда?   
  
— В вашей спальне, — мечтательно улыбнулся Мукуро. — Там бы меня этот придурок точно не додумался искать.  
  
— А если я тебя сейчас убью? — рассвирепел Занзас, который ненавидел, когда влезали на его и Савады территорию.  
  
— Готов пожертвовать ребёнком? — Мукуро покрутил в руках трезубец. — Пора бы, кстати, вернуться к этому вопросу.  
  
— Что, опять стрелять будешь? — печально спросил Занзас.  
  
— А что делать? — развёл руками Мукуро.  
  
Машинально прикрыв живот руками, Занзас передёрнул плечами.  
  
— Только отнеси свою тушку наверх сам, — скомандовал он.  
  
— Конечно.

Вскоре Занзас и его шизофрения в лице Мукуро продолжали бухать в подвале, справедливо считая, что это лучшее лекарство от потрясений. Ну может ещё тортики.  
  


***

  
Спустя три месяца Занзас задумался, не расширить ли двери, потому что живот был огромный. Нет, не так.  _Огромный._ Занзас почти всё время лежал, Мукуро не затыкался, и в отместку Занзас заставлял его проекцию в сознании становиться маленькими девочками и примерять платьица. Их всегда почему-то было трое. Три одинаковых мелких копии Занзаса, только другого пола. Савада порхал над ним как бабочка, он, кажется, похудел, лет на пять помолодел и что-то скрывал.  
  
В какой-то момент Мукуро внезапно заткнулся и исчез. А через несколько часов его тело стояло перед Занзасом — Мукуро съебался в себя обратно и хмурился.  
  
— Они и меня пожирают. Я мог бы удержать одну, но трёх… Хоть это и бьёт по моему самолюбию, но я умываю руки. Рожать тебе придётся на восьмом, преждевременно. Они выживут. Они… очень сильные.  
  
Савада зажал рот и посмотрел на Занзаса.  
  
— Что значит «три»? — нервно спросил Занзас.  
  
— Занзас, прости меня, пожалуйста, я не хотел, чтобы ты нервничал, но у нас будет тройня.  
  
— Чт-о-о? — если бы Занзас не лежал, он бы, наверное, потерял сознание. Слава Святой Марии, кровать избавила его от такого позора. — Ты зачал тройняшек?! И не сказал мне?!  
  
— Ты так психовал из-за будущей пересадки плода, что я не стал тебе ничего говорить. Мне казалось, так лучше для твоего и детей душевного спокойствия.  
  
— И Мукуро знал?!  
  
— Кхм… Сам объясняйся, Савада Цунаёши.  
  
Савада покаяно вздохнул.  
  
— Знал. Но я попросил умолчать.  
  
— Зашибись, — пробормотал Занзас, и тут его скрутило судорогой. — Бля, я, кажется, сейчас рожу через пупок.  
  
— Я звоню в больницу. Держись, Занзас!  
  
— Мукуро!  
  
— Ну, если у тебя лопнет живот, кишки на место я вправить смогу, — задумчиво обнадёжил Мукуро.  
  
— Бл-я-я-я… — повторил Зазас и постарался дышать.  
  


***

  
Кесарево прошло без трудностей, а вот когда Занзаса везли на него, он матерился почём зря, и Савада, сволочь такая, пихнул ему в рот кусок прожаренного мяса. Вот за это умение обходиться с ним в экстремальных ситуациях Занзас Саваду любил и ненавидел.   
  
Наркоз поглотил весь процесс родов, будто Занзас моргнул, и все случилось. Только очень холодно после. Савада лежал рядом и согревал.  
  
— Сходим посмотрим на наших девочек?  
  
— Пойдём, — обречённо кивнул Занзас. Обычно отцов-альф подпускали к новорождённым далеко не сразу, но он-то был особый случай. И поэтому малодушно хотел побыть свободным ещё немного.  
  
Так, яйца в кулак, это же его крошки!  
  
Они подошли к инкубатору с тремя сморщенными красными комочками плоти. Занзас взглянул на них и икнул:  
  
— Это моё?! — он ненавидел себя за истеричную нотку, но никак не мог удержать её. В голову с ужасом пришли воспоминания о том, каково это — воспитывать мелких. Снова вопли по ночам, попытки успокоить. Интересно, эти детки тоже будут затыкаться только после выстрела в воздух?  
  
— Да, — ласково произнёс Савада, касаясь рукой стекла. — Наши девочки.  
  
— Не похожи эти ни на тебя, ни на меня. Может, они вообще теперь Мукуровские?  
  
— Ну… к иллюзиям будут устойчивы. Наверно. Но зачал я, а доносил ты. Могут ли быть сомнения?  
  
— А вдруг они поднабрались генов Мукуро? Трёх таких засранок я не переживу! — Занзас направился обратно в палату. — Придётся отдать их Хибари на воспитание? — спросил он с плохо скрываемой надеждой. К мысли о тройняшках надо было всё ещё привыкнуть.  
  
— Они всё равно наши, — упрямо проговорил Савада, сжимая кулаки и хмурясь. И этот его взгляд, как две полновесные восходящие луны… Занзас залюбовался.  
  
— Пожар! — закричал кто-то из сестёр. — В боксе у новорождённых xx27 огонь!  
  
По мозгам резанул вой пожарной сирены, забегали врачи и бодро заползали пациенты, закупоривая собой дверь из отделения. Что-то Занзасу это напомнило, но думать сейчас надо было не об этом. Они рванули к своим детям. Столкнулись с медсёстрами и врачом в дверях и застыли.  
  
Девочки вопили, а вокруг полыхало. Пламя прожгло крышку и боковую стену, горели занавески и соседний бокс. У одной малышки горело во лбу чистое Небо, и смотрела она таким серьёзным взглядом, что оторопь брала. У двух других с ладошек срывались крохотные рыже-красные огненные язычки.  
  
Занзас вытащил малявок, одну сгрузил Саваде, и на их руках они вскоре угомонились и сонно засопели. Савада ещё вытащил коробочку с Дождём; там оказалась золотая рыбка, она потушила огонь, окутала детей голубоватым пламенем, и личики малышек окончательно разгладились, а пламя предсмертной воли потухло. А вот медперсонал от воздействия пламени Дождя попадал на пол и сочно захрапел.  
  
— Точно, наши, — с облегчением вздохнул Занзас.  
  
За окном послышался взрыв, и ночную темноту осветили всполохи огня. Гокудера, видимо, уже вернувшийся из кругосветки на такси, подрывал динамит в честь новорождённых детей босса.  
  


***

  
Занзас открывал дверь детской, когда услышал энергичный голос Сквало:  
  
— И вот, значит, наматываю я его кишки на меч… — Тут он увидел босса и осёкся.  
  
— Аззерре, Албе и Алессе пора спать.  
  
— Ну па-а-а-п! Пусть дедушка Сквало дорасскажет! — в три голоса взвыли тройняшки. Все, как одна, — вылитые Занзас. Только глаза Савадовы, ну и пусть, красивые глаза, под их вглядами падёт не один бастион.  
  
— Я вам завтра сам дорасскажу. Или покажу, — вкрадчиво пообещал Занзас. Сквало от души расхохотался.   
  
Кажется, все в Вонголе были рады пополнению, хотя поначалу и устроили им тёмную. И уж Занзас точно ни о чём не жалел, хули: счастливый муж, счастливые дети, изнемогающие от счастья хранители и няни — семья давно перестала быть бранным словом, и он заботился о ней, как мог и умел, и любил даже тогда, когда мечтал всех передушить.  
  
Но с пузом он не будет больше никогда и ни за что. Даже с пивным.

**Author's Note:**

> *Терминатор-3 — это шуточка-самосмейка. Наша общая с соавтором подруга, будучи беременной, пошла в кинотеатр на этот фильм и позже утверждала, что весь зал был забит такими же беременными, пришедшими глянуть, как два терминатора пиздят друг друга в сортире :)


End file.
